Sonja's Shapeshifting Friend from the Future
by Singing Dreamer
Summary: Using the episode "Bridle Gossip" from the tv show "My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic" I thought I'd share my secret life being "shaped" liked that tv show episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Shape-shifting Friend from the Future. **

**By Singing Dreamer**

**Chapter 1. A Mysterious New Citizen Living in the Forest **

**Hungary 1212 A.D.**

**It was a moonless summer night and eight year old vampire princess Sonja was riding on her horse into the town nearest to her home, Castle Corvinus. But when she got there she discovered that no one was around, and all the buildings were closed in every way with all the townsfolk inside.**

**Then she heard: "Psst, Sonja in here"**

**She turned and saw that it was her father Viktor urging her to come inside, which she did. and noticed that except for the light of a fire, everyone inside was scared and in the dark, except for a single slightly opened window.**

"**What's everyone doing in a dark, barricaded, and covered building tonight?" she asked.**

**Lucian, the young lycan who lived as a slave wearing a tightly locked collar with spikes pointing at his neck within her home as her father's "favorite pet", and training to be a blacksmith, stepped forward.**

**He answered with a scary kind of look on his face and his hands positioned like claws, "Along with this entire village, we're hiding from that wicked hooded figure out there, and waiting for her to leave before going back out again."**

**Sonja looked out the window and saw a hooded figure kicking at the ground, then the figure looked in her direction.**

"**Did you see her princess?" said one of the Death Dealers in a teasing sort of manner. "Did you see, Sadie?"**

"**Elijah!" shouted the head Death Dealer Solomon. "I've told you a hundred times never to say that name!"**

"**Well, I saw her glance this way." Sonja answered.**

"**Glance _wickedly_ this way," corrected Tannis in a scared sort of tone.**

"**And then all of you just freak out for no good reason." continued Sonja.**

"**No good reason?" asked Viktor surprisingly. "You call protecting others even if you're ruthless no good reason? The moment Lucian saw Sadie walking into town, he was shaking in his collar, so I swept him up, we all warned the town, and everyone got inside just in time. Especially because of knowing Sadie was coming." **

**"She's mysterious." Lucian replied.**

**"Sinister." whispered Solomon. **

**"And spooooky." exclaimed Tannis. **

**With a scowl, Sonja turned to look out the window at Sadie, then everyone else crowded around her looking in the same direction. At that moment, the mysterious hooded figure known as Sadie, (whose back was in their direction,) took off her hood, making the crowd gasp at the sight of her. "Will please stop doing that?" asked Sonja expressing that she was annoyed. **

**"Sorry," said Lucian. "A lot of us just can't help it, she just looks so scary with or without that hood on. Many have known that she lives underground in a cavern in the forest, and they say that she designed things in it herself." **

**"That maybe because she came here sometime ago and is still trying to settle in a bit, or she's probably looking for something." suggested Sonja. "But I still don't understand why your all considering her mysterious, sinister, and spooky." **

**At that moment, a girl child villager stepped forward and explained: **

**"Rumor has it that she's the reason not many wild werewolves are attacking as much and can actually speak which we're grateful for, but a small pack of them still does and we're guessing that her 'magic', didn't have any effect on them. So we basically judge her as a werewolf charming sort of fraud. In fact many of us make so many different guesses about her, that no one can agree which one is the most possible." **

**Then suddenly, everyone in the room started arguing about all their guesses being the most possible, except for Sonja who was looking out the window just in time to see Sadie heading back to the forest. Since everyone was too busy bickering about their theories, Sonja was able to sneak out of the room quietly, climb back onto her horse, and follow secretly follow Sadie all the way back to the location of her cavern home. When she found the location she started back home where her father with relieving happiness greeted her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sonja's Daring Ride**

**The next evening, Sonja woke up before anyone else, got dressed, had a quick cup of blood for both herself and her horse, tacked her horse up, and rode into the forest. Sonja knew the old saying that said to never judge a book by its cover, so she decided to ask Sadie what she was doing or looking for in the village yesterday, and try and straighten things out. She rode into the clearing that she saw Sadie go underground, and inside Sadie was watching from her many machines that she designed and/or bought from her old home with her magical abilities. Sadie had used her machinery to open an entrance which was convenient at the sight of it for Sonja, and safe enough in which her horse could walk through as well. When she walked in completely, she found herself in a very roomy stable for her horse, and Sadie was right there to actually greet her. Sonja was nervous, and Sadie was too, but when the princess struggled into taking the tack off her horse, Sadie shyly but bravely came forward, helped out, and showed her where to put the tack for later.**

"**Thank you Sadie." Sonja replied.**

"**Any time," Sadie commented. "Yet I would like to know your name and what your doing here, in a good way of course, and I do of course know about the vampires as well as the different kinds of werewolves in these lands."**

"**My name is Sonja," said Sonja. "Daughter of Viktor, king of the vampires, and I came here upon wondering, can you tell me your purpose of being in the village yesterday?"**

"**Sure I can," answered Sadie. "I wanted to ask someone if he or she knew where in these lands are the best known waters for fishing, so that I know where to get more food for the four dolphins I've got downstairs."**

"**You have dolphins!" asked Sonja in an astonished tone.**

"**I sure do." Sadie replied proudly. **

"**I also have other questions in which the citizens of these lands say things about you," added Sonja.**

"**Follow me," Sadie requested. "And then I'll see what questions I can answer."**

**Sadie led Sonja through tunnels and passageways, all the way to the swing-bench on the rooftop where the view was the most spectacular sight Sonja had ever seen, and she thought the swing-bench was very comfortable.**

"**My first question would be," Sonja began. "Are you really the reason wild werewolves aren't attacking as much?"**

"**I actually am," answered Sadie. "And I could explain the real reason why a small pack of them still do, if you'll let me, of course it's a long story."**

"**I'm listening," Sonja replied.**

"**My story begins in the year 2011," Sadie began. "Where in a town called Gardiner, a girl not even 17 years old, discovers she has gained many unusual but magical abilities like shape-shifting into other animals, talking to animals, even controlling the forces of nature along with making objects do what she wants them to in naming a few. That girl is of course me, and yes I'm from the future."**

**Sonja was speechless the moment she heard these words, and thought to herself, the mysterious hooded figure known as Sadie, from the future, that's amazing!**

"**The only people I told about my powers," Sadie continued. "Were all the members of my family, and the friends I had who were closest to me, as long as they helped me keep my powers a secret and they did. It was when a sideshow came to town that soon changed my life; one of those involved with it saw me using one of my powers, saw me with my parents and talked with us about me joining the sideshow because of my abilities, but we refused. But then we had a bigger problem: the sideshow performers wouldn't accept or respect our answer, and then they pestered us with the same question for weeks, which was then my parents decided enough was enough. They decided that the only way to relieve us from the question being said so many times, was for me to be put in what we in the future know as foster homes. It was then that I discovered the sideshow had signed up to adopt me, and I didn't want to let that happen, so before that big day, I used my storage abilities to keep my things away for later. **

"**Then I ran away to somewhere even if in another part of time, I could use my powers in which no one would give me up because of such a pestering request of wanting me to join them for my abilities. I found these lands and looked throughout them to find where to make myself at home, when I found this clearing, and decided to move in underground along with using my magic, putting in and designing it with everything I could ever have in it the way I liked. I designed every room up and down, and chose what to put in it and what to consider it along with equipping the entire cavern with every known machinery of the future for both work and play. Even cast a spell on this area of the forest to protect it from any kind of natural disaster you can think of such as fires or floods."**

**Sadie paused for a moment to rest a bit, then Sonja said, "That's the saddest story I've ever heard, especially being forced to leave your family."**

"**Yes," Sadie replied. "And as promised, I'm about to get to the real reason about only a small pack of wild werewolves attacking." Sonja who had listened and waited patiently, heard out the rest of Sadie's story.**

"**I had heard tell about the werewolves," she continued. "So I thought it was time that I used my werewolf charming ability. I started with Vertrand, the leader of the pack, because the leader is the one who affects the others through the charming of the golden locket I give a werewolf and singing to them to convince them to resist the urge to kill.**

"**When Vertrand could speak and control himself again, he and the others all excepted my offering at teaching them to like the food humans usually eat, and expressing my wisdom through means of peace with what they used to be. All but one of them along with the friends most loyal to him listened to the education I provided them with, his name was Sozin. He and his allies continued on with terrorizing the local humans by killing and attacking them, feeding on and turning them, and yet killing their livestock. **

"**When Sozin's actions were learned of, he and his friends were banished from the pack, he vowed revenge on me, and along with his friends, they've been on the prowl of terrorizing anyone they came upon ever since then."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sadie Introduces her Dolphins.**

**Back at Castle Corvinus, Lucian was going upstairs to wake up Sonja due to a request from Viktor. But he was in complete shock when he saw she wasn't in bed, so he started looking for her. Lucian looked all over the castle and the courtyard together and still no sign of the vampire princess, so he rushed over to Viktor who was in the library with Tannis. **

"**My Lord," he said in a shocked and panting way. "I went upstairs to wake up your daughter and she wasn't there, I've looked everywhere within these walls, _no Sonja_!"**

**Viktor and Tannis were just as surprised as the boy was, and just about as worried. **

"**If I'm not mistaken," suggested Tannis. "I'm thinking that daughter of yours Viktor, may have rode off to pay that creature Sadie a visit."**

**Then Viktor grabbed Lucian's hand, asked Tannis to come along, and approached the head Death Dealer, Solomon who greeted the king of the vampires with a bow.**

"**I need you to have a few horses tacked up for yourself, myself, my favorite, the historian, and a few of the other Death Dealers." **

"**Yes my lord." Solomon replied.**

**Meanwhile back at Sadie's caverns, Sadie was giving Sonja a tour of every room she'd created along with what she'd put in it. Sonja really liked the library, she thought Sadie was talented and clever for the murals on the walls, she found every part of the greenhouse just divine, and she loved the Celtic astrology pewter pendant with her birth symbol, that Sadie had tied around her pendant chain by the idea of making it like a 'charm necklace' as Sadie showed her the zodiac and astrology chamber.**

"**Ready to meet the dolphins?" Sadie asked.**

"**I'd be obliged." Sonja replied in a pleasing tone.**

**Sadie led Sonja back up the staircase from the chamber, and down a ramp with murals of real, extinct and imaginary sea life. They came down to a very large and wide room filled with a changing room, a big swimming pool with floating boardwalk docks on the water, and in those waters swam four bottlenose dolphins who approached the two girls near the edge of the pool; one with a temporary tail.**

"**The one with the tail that's not real is named Winter," Sadie explained as she introduced them to Sonja. "This one who swims beside her most of the time is her best friend, Panama. This big guy here is named Fonzie, and this little one here, is Flipper."**

"**Wow, their cute, neat and amazing," complimented Sonja feeling astounded. "Do you swim with them?"**

"**Of course," answered Sadie. "They love to swim with whatever friends they either have or make. Would you like to join me by any chance? They've already had all the fish I've caught out at sea, so they're alright to play with someone."**

"**I'd love to, but how am I going to even get into the water?" asked Sonja.**

"**I can fix that for you." Sadie remarked. **

**Sonja followed Sadie over into the changing room where Sadie showed her bathing suit after she came out of a stall where she took off her regular clothing then explained it to Sonja. Then she asked her to step into the stall next to hers and take her clothing off. Sonja was nervous, but with her heart and pulse racing, and chills running through her body, she took off every garment she wore. Finally, using magic with her designing and crafting powers, she made Sonja a beautiful and very comfortable bathing suit with pictures of seahorses each a different color of the rainbow; and she loved it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The other immortals and local villagers break in**

**Meanwhile along with Tannis, Lucian, and the Death Dealers, Viktor rode into the village and had the word spread to help him retrieve Sonja from Sadie, and everyone brave enough to do so was more than delighted to help.**

**Back at the caverns, Sadie and Sonja had just come out of the water from swimming with the dolphins and were wrapped in towels heading for the shower stalls. As Sadie showed Sonja carefully how to make the water start and stop along with what everything was for, she asked her:**

"**Do you think you could get some basil and parsley from the greenhouse for me after we're done in here? I could give you a picture of each plant so you know which ones to get."**

"**Sure", Sonja answered, but then asked. "What for?"**

"**For my late night snack, it's called an omelet, which is made of scrambled eggs and melted cheese for a filling; I'm very much putting the basil and parsley in the cheese for a little flavor, or taste." answered Sadie.**

**After the showering was done and they both got dressed, Sadie gave Sonja two guide cards to help her find the parsley and basil, then she got out the cheese and began cutting the slices using her magic; fortunately for Sonja she remembered how to get to the greenhouse and which direction to take.**

**In the meantime, the town crier happened to be one of the villagers who knew well where to find Sadie's lair.**

"**Are you sure she lives in the clearing on the other side of that opening?" asked Viktor.**

"**Yes my lord," the crier replied. "I'm quite sure."**

**Then they all charged through the opening into the clearing, where Lucian saw a wide gap in the rock that led into the kitchen, and was big enough for him to see inside and hear what was going on. Viktor looked through to see and listen for himself. Inside, Sadie was using magic to cut slices of cheese, and was cracking eggs into a dish, mixing it with milk, and finally stirring the egg yolks together. **

"**Maybe she's making some sort of, egg-type dish", suggested Lucian.**

**As Sadie poured the eggs into the pan, she said, "That is starting at scrambling these eggs, but where is Sonja?"**

**Then it struck Viktor at those words and he corrected Lucian saying, "Maybe she's making a Sonja egg-type dish!"**

"**We can't let that Sadie eat the vampire king's daughter," cried a noble. "Break into the caverns!"**

**Sadie had heard everyone when that noble first shouted, and was a bit scared, so she had the door opened, and the burner turned down low. When they all got in, a mess started to take place; Sadie tried to tell them 'stop', but then a plant got knocked over and water leaked through the pot. Sadie was distraught and upset. **

"**All of us are on to you Sadie", Lucian remarked sharply. "I didn't want believe you might as well be a cannibal, but the words you've said have convinced everyone as well as me". And everyone chattered angrily in agreement.**

"**To quote a friend of mine", Sadie began. "'How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work, then rudely accuse me of being a jerk!"**

"**You're the werewolf charming, shape-shifting, cannibal now you're going on trial", cried a Death Dealer.**

**Then stamping forward, Sadie angrily replied: "It is unwise to enter down this road; your actions will make my anger explode!"**

"**Where is Sonja?" Viktor asked growling. Then a voice broke the fight as the vampire princess came into the room carrying a full basket: "Hey Sadie, I think I found the three herbs that you asked for," and the sight of the crowd had her shocked saying, "What in the world is going on here?"**

**Gasping with surprising relief, Lucian exclaimed, "Sonja! You're alright!"**

"**Why wouldn't I be?" the princess asked.**

"**Because Sadie is a bloodthirsty cannibal, who was going to cook you up with scrambled eggs." Viktor exclaimed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The truth comes clear.**

**Right at Viktor's words, Sadie and Sonja just dramatically burst out laughing. **

"**Oh father," Sonja snickered. "Did those crazy ideas finally get to you? Sadie isn't a cannibal."**

"**Sonja, sweetheart," Tannis remarked. "You can't just stand there and tell us this shape-shifting werewolf charmer isn't a man-eater."**

**But as she passed by him with the full basket, she said anyway: "Sadie isn't a man-eater." As soon as Sadie got her magic to do the herb cutting along with the rest of the cooking of her late-night omelet snack, she made sure everyone was calmer and together with Sonja, they explained every piece of truth that was needed, including the wild werewolves.**

"**All right we're all starting to understand," remarked a villager. "But many of us here have questions about the unusual décor, and possibly you're wandering around the town."**

"**Treasures of where I'm from," Sadie answered. "All reflecting the ideas of my personality."**

"**But," Lucian began. "The cooking, the Sonja omelet?"**

"**Actually Lucian," Sonja explained. "That nearly made omelet wasn't for me, it was for all this basil and parsley I was told to get from the greenhouse. Sadie wanted to try them as a flavoring in her snack before going to bed."**

"**What about your wandering about the village?" asked Viktor.**

"**I seek a fisherman as a guide," Sadie explained. "To show me fishing spots with the largest numbers of fish that they know. It's so I know where to get more food for the dolphins I've got."**

"**Did you say dolphins?" Lucian asked.**

"**I sure did," Sadie answered. "Four of them."**

"**But whenever she comes to town," Sonja explained. "There's nobody in sight."**

"**Well," said a villager. "I suppose now that we know the truth, we can help you out with that."**

**And so it was. The next evening, every piece of truth about Sadie was spread throughout the lands, and she was given guidance the following day by the most knowledgeable fishermen and fisherwomen known. The evening from that, Lucian and Sonja lent Sadie (in the shape of a dragon) a hand with carrying her newly caught fish back to her cavern home and feed the dolphins.**

"**I think we've all learned a little something from you Sadie," suggested Sonja. "Haven't we?"**

"**I'm sure you have," Sadie replied. "And I'll say it to quote one of the entertainment stories I told you about. And this is what Twilight Sparkle says in her friendship report letter to the princess:**

'**Dear Princess Celestia,**

**My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never Judge a Book by its Cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary, but you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your cover is, it's the contents of a pony that counts. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. **

**Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.'"**

"**Wow," Lucian exclaimed. "I never thought of that."**

**At that moment, Winter splashed a spray of water at him in happiness.**

"**That means she likes you." Sadie explained. **

**And the three of them just laughed with joy.**

**The End.**


End file.
